Nightcore's Betrayal
by Mitsuki-Akamine
Summary: La acumulación de sucesos sangrientos y el reencuentro con antiguos compañeros obligarán al Capitán de la 1a división a volver al pasado, ya olvidado por muchos, pero vivo y latente dentro de él. ¿Permitirá el Gotei 13 que todo se destruya? Más aún, ¿permitirá el Comandante General perder su más preciado legado? [Pre-Cannon / SemiAU]
1. Prólogo

Haaoooo guapuras!

Soy Guren, una de las integrantes de Mitsuki Akamine y a partir de ahora podréis identificarme por la flor de loto carmesí.

Al igual que mi amiga, Yue, estoy nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa de poder compartiros mi trabajo, que aunque estén hechos sin ánimos de lucro, los escribimos con todo nuestro amor.

Estas historias están centradas en OC, como han explicado mis compañeras anteriormente. Sólo deciros, que los nombres de los nuevos personajes han sido cuidadosamente seleccionados, no ha sido el azar ya que su significado está estrechamente relacionado con la historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, yo sólo los utilizo como diversión y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica por ello. No obstante, el argumento y los personajes originales de esta historia si son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **P** **rólogo**

 _En el que un viejo amigo trae malas noticias_

* * *

La luz de la luna creciente iluminaba el tranquilo jardín y dejaba un pequeño rastro sobre el tatami de la habitación. Bañaba todas las flores cuidadosamente cultivadas y les daba un toque etéreo. El repetitivo golpear del bambú era el único sonido que reinaba en los aposentos del Comandante General, a pesar de que su dueño se encontrase de pie, observando la escena.

El capitán de la 1ª División se hallaba meditabundo. Miraba fijamente el bello resplandor de la luz blanca, sin embargo su mente no asociaba ése brillo a la luna, sino, a un fugaz recuerdo.

Una suave brisa irrumpió en la estancia, agitando levemente el digno _haori_ del capitán y deslizando su larga barba. Los pétalos danzaron acorde a una vieja canción de amor.

Esta noche, aquella más apacible y silenciosa de lo habitual noche oscura, las estrellas que se vislumbraban brillaban en toda su totalidad. Hacía meses que el Comandante no conseguía presenciar una pausa así. Desde los acontecimientos con los Arrancars y el posterior encadenamiento de Aizen, la Sociedad de Almas vivía en paz, en una frágil y vigilante paz.

No obstante, el capitán sabía que esta supuesta paz no iba a durar mucho. Solo es la calma que precedía a la tempestad. Y por lo que presentía, ésta tempestad había sido diseñada solo para él, como un kimono hecho a medida.

Genryusai levantó la cabeza y observó la luna. Aun no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello, tantos inviernos sin volver a sentir ése calor, tanto tiempo vacío de sentimientos que alguna vez lo arrollaron vivo.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mente le llevó a una época ya olvidada por la mayoría. Delante de él, una escena totalmente diferente, ajena a la actualidad, se manifestó. El capitán abrió los ojos pero en ellos no había sorpresa ni consternación, había calidez, la calidez de una sonrisa conocida que se reflejaba en los ojos de él, semejantes ahora, al de unos espejos.

De repente, una voz resonó en la habitación, deshaciendo aquél paisaje ilusorio que tantas veces tuvo que ignorar. El comandante cerró los ojos, ya no había nada que mereciera toda su atención.

—Capitán… —habló Sasakibe, su teniente, desde fuera—. Lamento interrumpir su descanso, pero tiene visita.

Por su voz, intuía que se sentía culpable por molestarle a altas horas de la noche. Sasakibe conocía perfectamente las costumbres de su capitán e impedía cualquier molestia que pudieran causarle a él. Pero el hecho de que no haya podido es porque el visitante tenía razones y derechos de sobra para presentarse ante él cuando le diera la gana.

Genryusai se dirigió a la puerta sin abrirla, no había necesidad. Indicó a su teniente que le hiciera pasar, pero su subordinado titubeó.

—La cortesía de tu base ha disminuido drásticamente —añadió una voz grave que provenía de detrás suyo.— ¿No es así, Comandante General?

El capitán ordenó a su teniente que nadie les interrumpiera. Sasakibe desapareció.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Kinomoto —empezó Genryusai, contento de volver a verle.

—Lo mismo digo, Shigekuni —contestó el noble.

El que fue primer líder del Clan Kinomoto, uno de los clanes más poderosos del Seretei y uno de los más antiguos, se hallaba sentado formalmente sobre uno de los cojines mirando en dirección a los crisantemos del jardín.

Genryusai sonrió, encontraba divertido que alguien más joven que él, lo llamara por su nombre directamente, sin honorarios.

Joven era un eufemismo, el Comandante era solo unos cinco años mayor que Kinomoto, de nombre Tsugiyoshi. Ahora, mil años después, ésa diferencia era casi inexistente, ambos eran viejos. Pero el tiempo había tratado mejor a Tsugiyoshi; él aún mantenía su larga cabellera, ahora canosa, y una voluptuosa barba bien recortada. Lo que el tiempo no había podido solucionar eran sus terribles gustos a la hora de vestir. Sus kimonos eran muy formales y demasiado ostentosos para su gusto.

—¿A qué debo esta visita? —se acercó y se sentó junto a su viejo amigo.

—¿Una noche hermosa, no crees? – respondió el noble.

El Capitán miró a su visitante, que continuaba mirando fuera, esta vez observando la luna. Genryusai ignoró lo que significaban esas palabras para él. Tsugiyoshi era una de las pocas personas que lo conocían del todo, consecuencia de haber vivido la misma experiencia juntos, hace mil años atrás.

—Sí, muy hermosa —contestó él mirando en la misma dirección.

—He oído que hace poco tus escuadrones atraparon al traidor —añadió el invitado.

—Así es, ahora está encerrado —comentó el Capitán.

—¿Tienes conocimiento de algún subordinado suyo haya podido sobrevivir? — prosiguió el noble.

—Los Arrancars fueron derrotados en Hueco Mundo, y si siguen vivos no tienen maneras de llegar hasta la Sociedad de almas —confirmó el Comandante.

—Ya veo, entonces no pueden ser ellos —Tsugiyoshi frunció su entrecejo, su expresión indicaba preocupación y en ella también había cierto dolor.

—¿No pueden?¿De qué hablas? —insistió Yamamoto.

—Han llegado a mis oídos hechos que apuntaban a un posible ataque. Al principio, creí que se trataban de los Arrancars sobrevivientes, pero ahora veo que es imposible —se incorporó—. Mis informantes aseguran que se han producido ataques en algunos distritos del Rukongai.

—¿Ataques, dices? —el capitán mantenía la calma, pero había algo que empezaba a crecer en él.

—"Ellos sabían lo que haríamos, lo sabían todo, incluso saben que ahora le estoy diciendo esto, mi señor". Eso fue lo último que dijo.

Eso alarmó a Yamamoto. Era imposible llegar a predecir al 100% todo lo que harían los habitantes durante el ataque.

—¿Qué dicen los otros informantes?

—No quedó ninguno —contestó Tsugiyoshi seriamente.

—-¿Algún testigo? —Genryusai se levantó y se acercó a su compañero.

—No hubo supervivientes, Shigekuni – la rabia que había en su voz iba en aumento. El Comandante no se quedó atrás, no consentía que inocentes fueran atacados de una forma tan denigrante. Entendía por qué la Sociedad de Almas no sabía de nada de esto aún. El único informante había muerto después de transmitir el mensaje a Kinomoto.

—¿Dijo algo más? – Yamamoto se disponía a realizar una reunión de urgencia.

—"Es como si una noche hermosa tomara forma humana para volver a la tierra y terminar lo que empezó" — pronunció el aludido.

—¿Una noche hermosa? —algo se agitó dentro del Capitán.

—Ésa sería la forma más normal de interpretarlo, pero lo dijo diferente, parecía estar en otro mundo —Kinomoto volvió su expresión a la del dolor, culpa y miedo del pasado.

—No te andes por las ramas, viejo amigo —inquirió Yamamoto, pero a su vez, ya sabía la respuesta.

—"Kaya" – soltó sin más. Sin pensar que esta acción desataría millones de sentimientos dentro del viejo Genryusai —Kaya ha vuelto a la tierra para terminar lo que empezó —finalizó. Kinomoto también sabía el significado de ésas palabras. Con su misión cumplida, el líder noble se desvaneció creando una leve brisa, dejando al poderoso Shigekuni sopesando sus palabras.

Lo primero que hizo el Comandante General fue abrir los ojos, no para mirar los bellos crisantemos que bailaban ahora con el viento; ni a la luna brillar; ni para escuchar el relajante repiquetear del bambú…

Abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a la realidad, una dura realidad que se presentaba ante él como un dulce susurro, una deliciosa caricia, una antigua reminiscencia…

Una antigua canción de amor del pasado….

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 _*Significado literal de los kanjis_

Clan Kinomoto (木之元一族): "El árbol original".

Kinomoto Tsugiyoshi (継義): "Heredero del honor".

Kaya (佳夜): "Hermosa/tranquila noche".

* * *

Os agradezco mucho que hayáis dedicado unos minutitos para leerla, todas nos esforzamos mucho para llevarlo a cabo. Espero poder estar a la altura con mis aventuras, prometo que no os quedaréis indiferentes.

Estoy de exámenes, así que no nos veremos hasta el 5 de Febrero.

¡Se os quiere! (๑ˇεˇ๑)


	2. Capítulo Uno

Haoo guapuras! ¿Qué tal? Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, me diréis: "Tenías que publicar el 5, me has roto el kokoro" Sé que romper una promesa es muy feo, pero durante todo Enero estuve de exámenes y al acabar, me entró un bajón pues no me fue bien la cosa XD

Pero bueno, sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Se os quiere!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, sólo los utilizamos como diversión y no recibimos ningún tipo de retribución económica por ello. No obstante, el argumento y los personajes originales de esta historia si son de nuestra propiedad.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 _En el que el Seiretei se organiza_

* * *

La calma reinaba en los largos pasillos de la residencia. El Comandante caminaba con premura y en silencio seguido de su fiel teniente. Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que anunció una reunión de emergencia y unos cuantos más desde que Kinomoto le había dejado con sus demonios.

El nombre de Kaya le había alterado completamente y había ocupado la totalidad de su mente, tal y como había hecho un milenio atrás. Su subordinado no era el único en notar un cambio radical en su adusto comportamiento.

—Capitán… Lamento anticiparme, pero… ¿Cuál es el significado de esta reunión tan repentina? —preguntó directamente Sasakibe.

—Se ha producido un ataque a gran escala —respondió seco—. El líder de la familia Kinomoto vino a informarme en persona, hizo bien.

A pesar de que, le confiaría su vida a su teniente, era incapaz de compartir ése pecado, ése secreto que le ha estado corroyendo vivo sin piedad alguna.

—¿Un ataque? ¿Quiénes son los responsables? —inquirió el subordinado cuya expresión se ensombreció.

—Eso trataremos de averiguar.

El Capitán no dijo más y siguió andando, no daría detalles de más hasta no estar del todo seguro de que Kaya hubiese regresado.

—Capitán… Hay algo que no entiendo —Genryusai le miró de soslayo—. El actual líder del Clan Kinomoto es Kinomoto Hitoyoshi pero usted…

—El actual líder fue, es y siempre será Kinomoto Tsugiyoshi. No admito a nadie más noble que él para llevar el título de líder —con ésas palabras, el Capitán dio por finalizada la charla.

A medida que avanzaban por los pasillos, la cantidad de shinigamis jóvenes y nerviosos aumentaban considerablemente. Intentaban ocultar su nerviosismo lo mejor que podían, pero la palidez de sus rostros les delataba.

Como era de esperar, para cuando el Comandante General llegó a la sala de reuniones, todos los capitanes disponibles ya estaban presentes. A Genryusai le dolía ver a algunos sectores sin representación pues la guerra había dejado vacías mucho más que las capitanías, él lo sabía bien.

En aquel momento, Sasakibe tuvo que salir de la sala, ya que al parecer había alguien que reclamaba su atención.

La sala de reuniones estaba bajo un completo silencio, a diferencia del bullicio que residía en el exterior. Los pasos del Capitán resonaban y las espaldas de los otros Capitanes se erigían mostrando todo el respeto que él se merecía.

En cuanto se giró hacia ellos, les encontró mirándole fijamente. Era obvia la preocupación en cada uno de ellos, sin embargo, era tangible la disparidad entre los Capitanes y los shinigamis jóvenes, éstos últimos nerviosos y asustados. Los primeros, en cambio, estaban rodeados de una fría y tajante calma pero en su interior ardía una furia desmedida que suplicada una liberación. El comandante no dudó en compartir ésos sentimientos.

—Capitanes, os agradezco que hayáis acudido rápido a mi llamada —todos asintieron—. No obstante, la gravedad de la situación me obliga a ir directamente al grano. —Todos escucharon atentamente—. Recientemente, se han producido potentes ataques a varios distritos del Rukongai. El único informante ha muerto tras transmitir esta información, no ha habido sobrevivientes.

Los líderes de cada escuadrón se tensaron delante de la noticia, algunos hasta rieron de la emoción por la posibilidad encontrar a un adversario digno al que enfrentarse.

—¿Quiere decir que no tenemos más información que podamos utilizar? —preguntó Hitsugaya Toshiro.

—No se ha confirmado, pero sabemos que nuestro enemigo fue capaz de predecir cada uno de los movimientos de los residentes de los distritos, antes incluso de que esta información llegara a nosotros —explicó el Comandante.

—Eso es imposible; predecir algún movimiento del enemigo es asequible, pero no el de toda una ciudad ni el de personas adyacentes —convino Shunsui Kyouraku.

—Imposible no es —intervino Kurotsuchi Mayuri—. Simplemente carecemos de los conocimientos necesarios para llevarlo a cabo. No dudo que haya gente que haya superado esos saberes —se rió—. En cuanto lo capturemos, me gustaría jugar con el espécimen, si no os importa.

—No sé para qué pides permiso, si lo harás igualmente aunque te lo prohibamos —continuó Toshiro.

—Silencio.

No fue necesario que Genryusai levantara la voz para que todos volvieran a guardar silencio. La idea de que Kaya estuviera metida en este asunto y que Kurotsuchi jugara con ella no agradó demasiado al Capitán de la Primera División. Por suerte, sabía camuflar bien sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —intervino Komamura Sajin.

Ésa pregunta la llevaba meditando desde que Kinomoto se fue. Si fuese un enemigo desconocido, llevaría a cabo la estrategia habitual. Si desgraciadamente se trataba de Kaya, las cosas cambiaban drásticamente. Kaya no es una enemiga que se pudiera vencer con estrategias sencillas ni con pocos combatientes. Después de todo, fue capaz de vencer a todo un ejército sola, hacía ya un milenio.

—El plan… —Yamamoto no pudo continuar con sus órdenes, pues Sasakibe entró en la reunión bruscamente.

—Perdón por interrumpir así, Capitán —tenía el pulso acelerado—. Pero lamento comunicaros que se acaban de producir varios atentados en la ciudad de Karakura.

Algunos capitanes se alarmaron y no era para menos.

—Detalles —exigió el comandante.

—No estamos seguros, pero los shinigamis enviados aseguran que un grupo de dos personas, conformado por un hombre y una mujer, invocaban y controlaban Hollows a placer. Hay varios heridos. Hemos intentado contactar con Urahara Kisuke o Kurosaki Ichigo pero no logramos saber nada de ellos.

—¿Cómo era la mujer? —quiso saber Genryusai, sin saber que por su tono, varios capitanes llegaron a asombrarse.

—No tenemos su descripción, Comandante —se disculpó su teniente.

En su mente, Yamamoto tenía un torbellino. Quizás su semblante exterior expresaba seriedad y una notable preocupación, pero su interior era un caos de emociones que aceleraban su viejo corazón.

—Comandante General – habló Kuchiki Byakuya por primera vez—. Las órdenes.

 _"Concéntrate, Shigekuni"_

Por alguna razón, su cabeza recordó ésas palabras dichas por ella y su interior entró en calma. Era increíble cómo después de tanto tiempo, ella tenía tanta influencia en él. Sin hacerse esperar, el Capitán retomó la compostura, su semblante amenazador y sus característicos ojos abiertos.

—Capitana Unohana, envíe grupos de curación a la ciudad de Karakura y Capitán Zaraki, que tu división se encargue de ésos hollows, en cuanto estén todos destruidos, volved. Vuestra fuerza será necesaria aquí.

—Será un placer, viejo —el corpulento capitán y una siempre elegante Unohana partieron sin demora hacia la puerta que lleva al mundo humano.

—Las demás divisiones se encargarán de recoger información en los distritos del Rukongai que han sido atacados. Será necesaria la formación de grupos de tres para asegurar que la información llegue. Además, que otros grupos de tres se dediquen a vigilar los distritos no atacados e investiguen cualquier actividad sospechosa. Ahora, la Sociedad de Almas está en guerra, no bajéis la guardia.

Ante sus palabras, los capitanes realizaron una leve reverencia y salieron de la sala de reuniones, todos estaban mentalizados con lo que debían realizar y no fallarían.

—Una última cosa, jóvenes —se detuvieron—. No entabléis lucha directa con la mujer, eso es todo.

La última orden les desconcertó, pero ninguno de los líderes se atrevió a preguntar sus motivos. El Comandante sabía que debería darles una explicación luego pero aun no era el momento. Ahora lo importante era conocer la verdadera identidad de los atacantes y su localización.

Cada capitán se marchó seguido de su teniente, pues había muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para llevarlo a cabo, por lo que la rapidez y la precisión eran cruciales. Sasakibe le estaba esperando en silencio, su ceño fruncido era signo de otro problema. Le conocía tan bien que era fácil saber lo que pensaba, sin embargo, de la misma forma, él también le conocía y sabía que pasaba algo con el Comandante General.

—Capitán, otro miembro del Clan Kinomoto le espera —Genryusai sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba—. Kinomoto Hitoyoshi desea una audiencia con usted.

El arrogante de Hitoyoshi…. Yamamoto supuso que tarde o temprano vendría a molestarlo. Pero no pensaba que tan pronto. Ése desagradable siempre aparecía cuando su padre salía de la mansión principal.

—Muy bien, llévame con él —pidió el Comandante.

Durante el trayecto, Genryusai no podía parar de pensar en las desgracias habrían pasado en la Casa Kinomoto desde que Tsugiyoshi decidió traspasar el título de líder a su hijo, Hitoyoshi. La familia Kinomoto entró en decadencia, no en el ámbito económico, sino en el social.

Antaño, Tsugiyoshi consiguió elevar por los cielos la buena reputación de su Casa, estableciendo a su familia como la más prestigiosa y noble. Admirada y respetada por todos, su familia vivió en la gloria y ofrecía su ayuda a la Sociedad de Almas cuando era necesario.

Todo esto ya era cosa del pasado, pues las influencias de Hitoyoshi habían servido para poner el nombre de "Carroñeros" a toda la família. Espionaje, sobornos, corrupción… todo esto no era más que la punta del iceberg. Era duro ver cómo el trabajo de Tsugiyoshi, obtenido del sudor, esfuerzo y valor, eran desechados cual desperdicio. Pero más duro era ver cómo Hitoyoshi destruía a su padre, pues había decretado que nadie hablara más de él y que se ignorara su existencia. Es más, su leal amigo tenía prohibido salir de la residencia principal y era vigilado constantemente.

De no ser porque Hitoyoshi era hijo de su mejor amigo y un noble, habría muerto hacía tiempo. Pero dada su situación el Comandante sería tachado de traidor y posteriormente asesinado.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que salió en su busca y para sorpresa del Capitán de la Primera división, Kinomoto Hitoyoshi estaba manteniendo una conversación con Kuchiki Byakuya. Y por lo que parecía, ninguno de los parecía contento con la presencia del otro.

La llegada del Comandante General puso en alerta a Hitoyoshi; Kuchiki en cambio, parecía aliviado. Sasakibe decidió quedarse al margen, pues se trataba de una discusión entre tres personalidades importantes.

—No esperaba su visita, Kinomoto Hitoyoshi —habló suavemente Yamamoto, a pesar de la poca estima hacia su persona, había de mantenerse una situación de neutralidad y respeto—. ¿Qué desea el líder del Clan Kinomoto de mí?

—Es un placer contar con usted Comandante General —su grado de cinismo no tenía comparación, pensó Genryusai—. He sido informado de que recientemente ha recibido la visita de mi amado padre —Yamamoto abrió los ojos, pues los mantenía cerrados para que no expresaran más de la cuenta—. Le pido disculpas si le ha causado alguna molestia —expresó con una fingida reverencia.

—No hay nada que disculpar, tu padre tiene mi bendición para venir a verme cuando le plaza, siempre será bienvenido —habló Yamamoto.

—Le estoy agradecido —se apresuró a decir—. También estoy enterado de una supuesta amenaza.

—No es ninguna suposición; es, sin lugar a dudas, una amenaza – le corrigió.

—Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que podáis lidiar con ella —miró sagazmente a Kuchiki Byakuya, que seguía en silencio—. Después de todo, he oído hablar maravillas de usted. Mi padre me ha contado que sois el guerrero más feroz que ha existido. Que sois una leyenda.

—Se agradece vuestro interés, Kinomoto. Ahora, si no tenéis nada más que decir… —dio por zanjada la conversación Genryusai.

No había tiempo para recibir halagos y no iba a permitir que un mocoso interfiriera en sus asuntos.

—Vamos, vamos, Capitán Yamamoto; no trate de librarse de mí —siguió hablando hipócritamente—. Estamos manteniendo una agradable conversación aquí, seguro que Kuchiki está de acuerdo conmigo —comentó mirando al nombrado.

—Honestamente, la Sociedad de Almas está en alerta roja, el tiempo que pasemos aquí podría ser crucial y no voy a permitir que se derroche de esta manera —contestó firmemente.

—Entiendo, siempre tan directo, Kuchiki —rió por lo bajo—. Bien, iré al grano, he venido para ofrecer mi ayuda desinteresada —añadió lo más honestamente posible.

—¿Su ayuda? —Yamamoto ignoró completamente la palabra desinteresada.

—Así es, la Sociedad de Almas y mi familia siempre han estado unidas en épocas de máximo peligro, así que vengo a hacer honor a ése hecho —Kuchiki y Genryusai intercambiaron la mirada, ambos sospechando que tramaba algo.

—¿Y cómo planea hacerlo? —quiso saber Genryusai.

—He pensado que mi nieta podría serles de ayuda. Es bastante huraña y un poco retraída pero ha heredado toda la valentía y el poder de la familia Kinomoto —afirmó.

Y no le extrañaba a Yamamoto, ella debió de heredar todo lo que le falta a Hitoyoshi.

Sinceramente, al Capitán de la Primera división todo esto le parecía sospechoso. Que Hitoyoshi quisiera ayudar era más extraño que Kurotsuchi Mayuri dejando de experimentar. Quizás quiera mantenerles a todos controlados, colocando a su nieta como espía, así podría proporcionarle datos importantes que puedan llegar a afectarles a todos.

Por otro lado, no les vendría mal algo de ayuda. Yamamoto sabía muy bien y de buena mano del poder de la familia Kinomoto, pues había combatido junto a Tsugiyoshi incontables veces. Y si era cierto, la bisnieta podía ser muy poderosa.

Lo que no llegaba a entender, era porqué Tsugiyoshi nunca le había comentado que tenía una bisnieta ni qué tenía que ver con todo esto con Kuchiki Byakuya.

Si bien era sabido que entre los dos Clanes había una rivalidad, hacía tiempo que habían dejado atrás las armas, pero eso no significa que hablasen cordialmente. Genryusai pensó que quizás quiera impresionar al líder del Clan Kuchiki o simplemente alardear.

La adquisición de nuevos aliados era fundamental para el Comandante, pero aun dudaba de las intenciones de Hitoyoshi, por lo que le mantendríamos vigilado a él y a la supuesta nieta.

—¿Una nieta? – preguntó Yamamoto.

—Sí, Arashi, la hija de mi hijo, mi descendiente directa —habló con máximo orgullo—. Pero como ya os he comentado, es algo tímida.

—Es cierto que ahora necesitamos a todos los combatientes posibles, por lo que le agradeceríamos su participación —concluyó Yamamoto.

—Bien, no le defraudaremos, Comandante —sus ojos brillaron tras su supuesta victoria—. ¿Pero podría pedirles una última cosa?

Ahí viene, el precio a pagar.

—Desearía que mi dulce Arashi trabajara junto a la Sexta División… —Byakuya se tensó— bajo el mando del respetable Kuchiki Byakuya.

—¿Por qué? —se apresuró a contestar el aludido.

—Sé que nuestros clanes han tenido sus diferencias, pero ni mi padre ni yo queremos eso continúe, y supongo que usted comparte nuestra forma de pensar, ¿verdad? —Byakuya frunció el ceño—. Por eso, queremos ofrecerle un tratado de paz y hemos concluido que ésta sería la mejor opción. Sé que Arashi no le entorpecerá, es una chica lista y fuerte, pero en el caso que usted decida que su inutilidad es más grande que la verdad de mis palabras, puede devolvérmela sin problemas.

Genryusai observaba la situación atentamente, pues no volvería a pasar jamás. La cara de Kuchiki era de perfecto asombro, no obstante, recuperó la compostura rápidamente y frunció el ceño, esta vez, una ola de rabia recorrió su mirada. Y no era para menos, Hitoyoshi le acababa de ofrecer a su nieta como si fuera mercancía, una propiedad, ganado… Dudaba mucho de que Tsugiyoshi hubiera aceptado tal tratado y la rabia le recorría por las venas.

—Me temo que eso no depende de mí —añadió Kuchiki mirando fijamente a los ojos claros de Hitoyoshi, ahora ya no había cordialidad ni un fingido respeto, ahora se miraban como si fueran enemigos acérrimos.

—Cierto, olvidaba que no eres el Comandante General —se burló—. ¿Qué dice usted, Capitán Yamamoto?

De la forma en la que ha ofrecido a su nieta, Yamamoto entendió que no la apreciaba en absoluto ni la valoraba como persona. Entonces se le pasó por la cabeza que podría haber estado bajo el abuso de Hitoyoshi, como su bisabuelo.

—Me parece buena idea —Kuchiki le miró con expresión ensombrecida, ligeramente sorprendido —. Lamentablemente, no garantizo que esté bajo la protección de Kuchiki Byakuya, pues he decretado que los Shinigamis sean rotados por diferentes zonas, cabe la posibilidad de que nunca lleguen a coincidir.

—No me parece relevante —rio por lo bajo—. Bien, entonces, trato hecho —Hitoyoshi le ofreció la mano a Kuchiki, pero éste no la estrechó. Al quedarse solo, volvió a reír y le puso la mano en el hombro—. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo —le dijo hipócritamente, luego miró al Comandante—. Gracias por su atención, Capitán Yamamoto —con su típico aire arrogante y cínico se marchó seguido de varios sirvientes.

—Me temo que se ha sobrepasado en su autoridad —replicó en voz baja pero penetrante.

—No lo he hecho, solo he obtenido un combatiente más —explicó Yamamoto—. Kuchiki, al igual que tú, no siento demasiado "aprecio" por Kinomoto Hitoyoshi… pero sí le debo mucho a su padre, si su bisnieta está siendo abusada, no lo voy a permitir.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que sea una espía —añadió Kuchiki.

—Sí, existe la posibilidad. Pero antes de juzgarla, habrá que conocerla, y para eso necesito a alguien de confianza.

Kuchiki pareció sopesar sus palabras y después de unos segundos en silencio considerando todas las posibilidades, suspiró y dio media vuelta, listo para irse.

—Si se acaba cumpliendo esa posibilidad, no dudaré en matarla —finalizó y se fue.

La estancia se volvió a quedar en silencio, algo interno en Genryusai sentía que acabaría pasando algo entre la familia Kinomoto y Kuchiki, solo esperaba que no llegara a ver nada relacionado con la sangre.

Demasiadas familias se habían roto a causa de disputas absurdas y por malas decisiones. Y eso último, él lo sabía demasiado bien.

· · · · · · · · · ·

—Capitán…. —habló Sasakibe y el anciano salió de ensimismamiento.

No se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a su habitación y estaba de pie mirando las flores del jardín. Había bajado la guardia y su teniente estaba preocupado.

—Sasakibe, debo meditar —intentó que le dejara solo.

— _Eijisai-dono_ … - con ésas palabras, consiguió captar la atención de su Capitán—. Su primera cicatriz… ¿Cómo se la hizo?

Ante la pregunta, Yamamoto suspiró y se sentó en el tatami, lo más recto posible. Una ola de bochorno le asoló, pues por aquella época su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear.

—Es la marca de la vergüenza – soltó el Comandante.

—¿Vergüenza? – volvió a preguntar su teniente.

—Hubo una época en la que hice cosas de las que hoy me arrepiento, esta marca me lo recuerda cada día.

—¿Y quién se la hizo? – quiso saber.

—La única mujer a la que he amado —aquella respuesta sorprendió al teniente, que se había imaginado otra escena en su cabeza, tales como una lucha o un accidente.

—¿Su-su amada? —su tartamudeo se podría considerar gracioso para un hombre de su edad.

—Así es. ¿Acaso dudas de que yo pueda amar a alguien? —le preguntó.

—No, no, Comandante, solo que… Me había imaginado de todo menos eso. No llegué a ésa posibilidad —se disculpó vehementemente el teniente.

—Descuida, todos reaccionarían así.

Una suave brisa sopló moviendo las flores. La luna aún estaba en lo alto, pero pronto se marcharía, pues el amanecer estaba cerca.

—Lamento preguntar otra vez, pero ¿tiene algo que ver su amada con la mujer de los ataques? —ahí está, la pregunta que lo atormentaba.

—No lo sé, aunque todo apunta que sí —el dolor creció en su pecho.

—¿Usted sabía que seguía viva?

—No, tenía entendido que había partido hacia su destino con el resto de su linaje —contestó misteriosamente.

—No lo entiendo bien, Comandante.

—Para que lo entiendas debería contarte toda la historia y es larga.

Yamamoto aún se mostraba reacio a contarle su pecado a Sasakibe, a alguien que de verdad lo admiraba. Pero algo en su interior le decía que lo había mantenido oculto durante mucho tiempo, que una historia así, debía ser contada para que no caiga en el olvido.

 _"La verdadera muerte es el olvido, Shigekuni, recuérdalo siempre."_

Sus palabras se le habían clavado en el alma cual tatuaje; el anciano recordaba cada conversación que mantuvo con ella, cada gesto, cada sonrojo y cada beso. Pero todo se lo había guardado para él, como su tesoro, creía que sólo él era digno de saberlo.

Desgraciadamente, gracias a eso, nadie conocía ni su nombre ni su leyenda. Era triste ver como la verdadera fundadora de la Sociedad de Almas, había caído en el olvido.

—Capitán, me gustaría conocer la historia, se lo suplico —dijo arrodillándose.

—Levanta la cabeza, mocoso. —Le riñó el Comandante—. Aún no has aprendido nada. En primer lugar, trae té y pastas, estaremos largo rato sentados.

—Sí, señor —se levantó rápido y volvió rápido, se notaba en la cara que tenía mucha curiosidad, pues parecía haber rejuvenecido.

Y para ser sinceros, él también. Aunque fuera sólo por dentro, las expresiones de Yamamoto se suavizan cada vez que la nombraba y sus ojos se llenaban de pequeños fragmentos de una felicidad ya lejana.

—Veamos… ¿Por dónde empiezo…? —se preguntaba mientras daba sorbos al té—. Kaya —sonrió—. Kamishakujii no Hakoudou Kaya era… – pronunció dulcemente.

—¿Kamishakujii no Hakudou? ¿Pero no es ése el nombre de la familia real? —quiso saber Sasakibe.

—Así es, Kaya no era ni más ni menos que la primogénita del Rey Espiritual, una de las princesas.

—"Noche hermosa" —susurró Sasakibe. A pesar de decirle que les dejara solos, se quedó escuchando la conversación que mantuvo con Tsugiyoshi, nunca cambiará.

—Así es.

—¿De verdad lo era?

—Si se lo preguntases a mi yo de aquella época, te diría que ni en broma —se jactó el anciano.

—¿Y si se lo pregunto al Yamamoto actual?

—Te diría que hermosa es un eufemismo, algo lejano a la realidad. Ella era… Era demasiado diferente y una mujer contemporánea a su época.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerla – deseó Sasakibe.

—Eso dices ahora —se rio el Comandante.

—¿Por qué dice eso, señor? – Sasakibe se sentía confundido.

—Todo lo que tenía de belleza lo tenía en carácter. Era una mujer difícil —sonrió— La Mujer Demonio la llamaban.

Ambos rieron y tomaron té. Para Sasakibe, eran pocas las veces que veía tan animado a su Capitán, teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado un milenio juntos. Él entendía por qué su líder había preferido no comentarle nada. Duros recuerdos.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—De una manera poco ortodoxa — explicó—. Por aquel entonces, yo servía al Rey, pero no sabía de la existencia de una posible hija, pues la mantenían bien oculta y protegida.

Poco a poco, los recuerdos del Capitán ocupaban su mente. Cada uno valioso e inconfundible. Parecía mentira la cantidad de años que habían pasado, pues para él, podría haber ocurrido justamente ayer.

Su mente se centró en el primer recuerdo que tuvo con ella, ésa reminiscencia que jamás olvidaría. Fue por ése entonces cuando aún no tenía cicatrices significativas ni una razón para vivir… O éso creía.

* * *

Se acabó lo bueno ;) si no les entra la locura a los profesores de mi uni, os podría dar alguna que otra sorpresita, así que estad atentos ^^

Cualquier duda o cosa que queráis decir no dudéis en hacerlo, siempre seréis bienvenidos! Saludos!

Hasta el siguiente capitulín, chauu!


	3. Capítulo Dos

Haooo guapuras! Otra vez me tenéis aquí con un nuevo capítulo, siento la tardanza, pero no veáis la de cosas que se le presentan a una cuando quiere hacer algo que le gusta. Vamos, es como si Kamisama hiciera lo imposible para evitar que yo escriba. Por algo será XD En fin, aquí tenéis el capítulo 2, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que aguardéis con ansias el siguiente ^^ Eso me haría muy happy y si no entendéis algo, no dudéis en preguntar. Se os quiere!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, sólo los utilizamos como diversión y no recibimos ningún tipo de retribución económica por ello. No obstante, el argumento y los personajes originales de esta historia si son de nuestra propiedad.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

 _En el que vamos mil años atrás_

* * *

Se trataba de un día nublado y gris, si el sol seguía existiendo, no hizo acto de presencia. Las ramas de los árboles eran agitadas por un fuerte viento de levante y su melodía envolvía a un grupo de aprendices de shinigamis y su tutor. No obstante, los aullidos del último eran tan potentes que acallaba todo lo demás.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya no puedes más? —gritaba Yamamoto; joven, apuesto y de cabellera negra recogida en un moño.

Se trataba del entrenamiento habitual, el objetivo era fortalecer a los jóvenes para que pudieran luchar contra los Hollows de manera que olvidaran el dolor y se centraran en la lucha. Dicho entrenamiento empezaba muy pronto en la mañana y acababa justo a la hora de la comida.

Éste no era su trabajo natural, Yamamoto no debería estar entrenando mocosos llorones, pero el último entrenador había muerto ayer. El equipo que le acompañaba resultó herido y justo ahora estaba delante de uno. Tenía heridas en hombro y vientre, pero eso no debía impedirle continuar con el trabajo

—¡Te he preguntado si no puedes más! —alzó más la voz, provocando que el chico temblara del miedo. Él seguía sin responder, paralizado por el dolor y el terror—. ¡Mírame, muchacho! —lo agarró por el hombro sano y lo encaró—. ¡Si no puedes más, házmelo saber! —no respondió—. ¡Habla!

—No...no puedo más, señor —se atrevió a decir, pálido como el papel.

—Entonces no mereces seguir en la División —Genryusai le soltó y desenvainó la katana, listo para acabar con el joven—. Acabaré con tu dolor.

El chico cayó al suelo muerto de miedo, no tenía ni fuerzas para suplicar por su vida. Genryusai agarró con fuerza la katana, siendo observado por los demás practicantes aterrados, y arremetió contra el herido. No obstante, nunca llegó a tocarlo, pues justo antes, un objeto pasó por delante de sus narices con una velocidad increíble y se clavó en uno de los árboles que había en el campo de entrenamiento.

Yamamoto siguió la trayectoria de origen de dicho objeto, que luego descubrió que se trataba de un abanico de finas telas. Pronto, encontró la fuente de semejante ataque… una de las bases. Allí, apoyada en uno de las barandillas… había una mujer.

O mejor dicho, una diosa. Una diosa de cautivadores ojos se apoderó de él, nada más posar los suyos en ella. Una mujer que se quedó tatuada en su alma como una cicatriz en el cuerpo… Una _tennyo_ …

El viento agitaba sus sencillos ropajes y jugueteaba con su pelo dándole un aspecto celestial. Sin embargo, había un detalle que apagaba todo ése semblante divino, su mirada. Una mirada intensa y llena de furia contenida que paralizaba el alma. Genryusai quedó embelesado por la feroz y salvaje mirada de la desconocida, pero rápidamente, recuperó el sentido y la encaró. Por muy bella que sea, se atrevió a interrumpir su cometido. No tenía ningún derecho ni ningún perdón.

Delante del desafió de él, ella sencillamente se relajó y se dispuso a marcharse con su compañera, pues había otra mujer con ella, como si nada hubiese pasado. Ésa actitud serena y confiada le enfureció.

—¡Tú! ¡Mujer! —ella se detuvo y le miró—. ¿Cómo se atreve una simple sirvienta a interponerse en mis decisiones?

—¿Una… sirvienta? —repitió incrédula pero luego pareció entender algo y levantó la mirada.

—¿Cómo se atre…? —gritó su compañera, pero la mujer la hizo retroceder.

—¿Acaso se necesita de una posición social alta para salvarle la vida a alguien? —preguntó irónicamente la mujer.

—Ninguna posición social te libraría de la hoja de mi katana —dijo en tono amenazante.

—Tampoco haría falta, ¿qué intentas hacer con esa aguja? —se burló señalando su impotente arma—. ¿Planeas darnos clase de costura?

—No tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando, sirvienta —aulló Yamamoto.

—¿Y tú, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto? —soltó la Tennyo.

De alguna manera, su Reiatsu cambió. Yamamoto sintió estar delante de una arrogante depredadora que conocía su nombre por algún motivo.

Ni sus estudiantes, ni la otra sirvienta alcanzaron a ver el fugaz movimiento de la Tennyo. Pues al principio estaba junto a su compañera, en la base, y ahora estaba en el patio, junto a él. Para cuando Genryusai llegó a preguntarse para sus adentros, cómo era que una desconocida sabía su nombre, ya la tenía detrás.

Espalda contra espalda, no se llegaban a tocar, pero aun así él notaba su ardiente cuerpo y su dulce olor. El Capitán apretó su espada y con un giro, dio un corte horizontal, evocando una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Los practicantes se mostraban aterrorizados delante de la inusual pelea que se estaba produciendo. La sirvienta, daba gritos sin parar.

No obstante, nunca llegó a tocar a su objetivo. A pesar, de su enorme concentración, Yamamoto no llegó a notar un detalle. Su katana pesaba más de la cuenta. Al percatarse, halló a la causante de ése problema. La mujer estaba apoyada sobre la katana con un pie sin demasiado esfuerzo. Observándolo. Le observaba con ésos vibrantes ojos lilas, que, por alguna extraña razón, ahora eran de un color más oscuro.

Por unos breves segundos, que parecieron horas, hubo un intercambio de miradas. Los ojos de él mostraban una triste y denigrante historia de supervivencia. Los de ella, una titánica carga y una oscura soledad. Por unos instantes, ambos parecieron olvidar sus problemas, pues los del otro, se les antojaba más pesados. Por unos momentos… ambos dejaron de sentirse solos.

—Según el cristianismo, Dios creó el mundo en siete días —afirmó. Yamamoto no entendía a santo de qué venía esto—. Pues se notan las prisas —continuó mirándole a la cara.

El Capitán recobró el sentido y captó el significado de ésas palabras, significado que obviamente, le enfureció. Y el detonante, era ésa cara de compasión fingida. El aludido sacudió su arma, provocando que la joven, de un salto, regresara junto a su alterada compañera al otro lado de la barandilla, en una Casa De los Aprendices.

—Ha sido un placer jugar contigo —bajó la cabeza en una falsa señal de respeto—, pero algunas no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo.

Con el gesto altivo de una reina, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo principal.

Yamamoto, enojado por esta grave falta de respeto, dejó que la furia lo dominara. Atrapó una pequeña arma en forma de cuchillo y, con precisión, la lanzó en su dirección.

No obstante, a pesar que el arma iba directamente a su cabeza, de nuevo, no le llegó a rozar. Una mano grande y firme logró capturar el cuchillo antes de que Yamamoto tuviera que lamentar algo. Y ésa mano pertenecía a… un joven Hyosube Ichibe, otro Capitán, por aquél entonces.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos por aquí? —preguntó sosteniendo el cuchillo con interés para luego, mirar al causante de todo aquello.

—Ichibe… —susurró Genryusai, el nombrado solo se limitó a sonreír y mirar al dúo de chicas.

—Curioso —alcanzó a decir cuando se fijó en la Tennyo, ella simplemente endureció la expresión y no dudó en mantenerle la mirada. Era una chica muy valiente, pensó Yamamoto—. Bueno chicas, el deber llama, ¿no es así? —apuró instando a que se marcharan.

La compañera de la Tennyo pareció entender algo y la guió hasta fuera de su alcance.

—Fin de la clase —se apresuró en decir Genryusai. Los practicantes, pálidos, no dudaron en marcharse. Por fin, el patio, se quedó en silencio.

—Yamamoto, Yamamoto, Yamamoto, has vuelto a dejar que la ira te controle… —se rio el otro Capitán.

—Cállate, no necesito tus comentarios —respondió cortante.

—Oh vamos, no seas así —se jactó, pero decidió abandonar el tema de la ira, pues sabía que su compañero no lo llevaba muy bien—. Y yo que tú, miraría de cambiar… —Yamamoto le fulminó con la mirada, pero Ichibe, alegre, siguió hablando—. ¿Qué crees que pensaran de nosotros los ciudadanos, los practicantes o… las chicas por ejemplo?

—¿Me tiene que importar? —contestó indiferente.

—Debería importarte, a mí me importa. No deseo que nos sigan llamando Asesinos – se rascó la cabeza—. Y más aún cuando tendremos invitadas.

—¿Invitadas? —preguntó molesto.

—Así es, hermano, por lo que veo que no te has enterado. Si dejaras de gritar a lo mejor descubres que la gente te habla —se burló.

—Me parece que no aprecias tu vida —amenazó Yamamoto.

—Calma, calma —levantó las manos en señal de paz—. Se ha confirmado que la Familia Real se instalará en esta base.

—¿El Rey? —Ichibe asintió—. ¿Ha decidido bajar de su palacio para venir a ésta vieja base? —volvió a asentir—. Es más, ¿Lo ha decidido solito? —cuando Ichibe estaba a punto de volver a asentir, rio.

—Pero si tienes sentido del humor, Yama… —continuó riéndose pero de repente, paró en seco—. Podrías ser asesinado por utilizar ésas palabras hacia el Rey —respondió totalmente serio y amenazador.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero finalmente, Ichibe rompió a reír.

A Genryusai siempre le pillaba desprevenido, pues el temperamento de Ichibe era impredecible. Nunca sabías exactamente, cómo se tomaría según qué cosas. Y eso, era lo que más interesante le parecía al Capitán. El susodicho paró de reír y continuó.

—No sé si te has fijado —comentó en tono sarcástico—, pero últimamente hay muchas mujeres por aquí —Yamamoto asintió—. Pues son las encargadas para "embellecer" este antro de mala muerte.

—Para que sus Altezas estén cómodas… —el Capitán ya lo suponía. Entonces si la Tennyo era una sirvienta, la vería más a menudo, pues la única razón de que siga existiendo, era su trabajo.

—Correcto, así que mejor deja de asustarlas. Haznos un favor a ambos —le rogó.

—¡Ja! A ti te voy a hacer caso… —resolvió Genryusai alejándose de su compañero en armas.

—Pues deberías… Tú no lo sabes… Pero te acabo de salvar de una muerte segura… —aseguró Ichibe, dejando que sus palabras danzaran en el aire. Dicho esto, desapareció cual ratón.

—¿Una muerte segura…? No quieras jugar conmigo —Yamamoto no era de los que jugaban con su presa, pero si la situación lo requería, no había mejor depredador que él.

· · · · · · · · · ·

—No te voy a dar las gracias —decidió la mujer más importante en aquella base militar.

—Tampoco las esperaba —rio el joven Capitán Ichibe—. Era lo requerido, después de todo tienes una misión pendiente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó la joven mirando un bello atardecer. Las horas habían pasado pacíficamente tras el incidente con Yamamoto. Y ahora, estaba detrás de persona más influyente que había de momento.

Una suave brisa agitó su larga melena dando la impresión de que danzara junto a ella.

Ésa pregunta tenía una obvia resolución. Tan obvia que Ichibe le restaba total importancia, dada la clara necesidad de la existencia de la joven.

—¿Acaso tenía otra opción? —respondió juguetón.

—La tenías, siempre la has tenido —comentó aun mirando la puesta de sol.

—Mucho me temo de que dejarte morir no era una opción, mi deber es protegerte —contestó con un tono notable de seriedad. No obstante, ante una situación así, ella sonrió.

—Por supuesto, como Capitán, tu deber era salvar a la Hija —rio delicadamente —. Entonces no te debo nada, Hyosube Ichibe.

—Siempre complicando las cosas…. —él soltó una risotada que relajó el ambiente.

Siempre había sido así, ella nunca cambiaría - Aunque si me permite ser sincero, le estaba salvando la vida a un compañero – prosiguió.

—Ah, el otro Capitán…. —susurró mientras caminaba despacio hacia la esquina del balconcillo de la torre. Desde allí, la vista se volvía vertiginosa, pero no parecía amilanarla en absoluto.

—Así es, lamento su comportamiento —se disculpó.

—¿Crees que tus disculpas harán que cambie de decisión? —Respondió sarcásticamente—. Yamamoto es demasiado volátil, su temperamento lo llevará a la muerte si no lo mato yo antes —amenazó.

—Sé que no controla su ira, pero con el tiempo…

—No tenemos más tiempo, Hyosube —susurró triste—. Soy consciente de cómo van las cosas por aquí. La División se está quedando sin miembros y nadie en su sano juicio se arriesgaría a participar en vuestro cometido. Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo… Ahora mismo están muriendo mercenarios. ¿Cómo crees que se siente el Rey?

—El Rey debe permanecer fuerte para que sus seguidores no abandonen, nuestra fuerza depende de ello.

—El deber resulta tan inútil como un arpa sin cuerdas. Necesitamos luchadores y un nuevo poder —se volteó de manera que la puesta de sol se desvanecía sobre sus hombros.

—¿Un nuevo poder?

—Los Hollows nos superan en número y fuerza. Sobre todo los Menos Grande. Nosotros solo somos personas con armas diversas; derrotar a uno solo puede traer la muerte de muchos. Las tácticas deben cambiar. Todo debe cambiar.

—¿Qué tienes pensado? —el Capitán tenía mucho interés en las palabras de la joven, porque algo en sus ojos parecía que había visto algo deslumbrante, algo que podría cambiar el rumbo de toda la División.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que llegado el momento de la Revolución? —dijo con un aire decisivo y cautivante. Ella tenía ése poder, ése carisma. Tenía la capacidad de inculcar valentía y determinación a cualquiera, estaba en su personalidad.

—Te diría que soy todo tuyo —contestó embelesado. Ella rio por su comentario. No obstante, era cierto. Ichibe era alguien que solo seguía a personas con obvias habilidades de liderazgo. Y ella desprendía poder, un poder vibrante y atrayente como un imán. No dudaría en seguirla.

—Te tomo la palabra —la joven se acercó a él con paso firme—. Veré la manera de conseguir aliados, las familias Nobles dicen apoyar nuestra causa, pero aun no les he visto mover un dedo, necios arrogantes…

—Lo curioso es que ésas palabras salgan de tu boca… —comentó y se ganó una mirada de odio—. No sé qué es lo que tienes en mente —ella le observó atentamente y levantó una ceja—. Pero de momento, cuidaré tus espaldas.

—Prefiero que cuides las espaldas de tu compañero, el novato —se burló.

—¿Novato? —Rio—. ¿Eres consciente de que él también es un Capitán?

—¿Y? Tú pareces un lunático y no te digo nada —comentó indiferente—. Las apariencias engañan.

—Me acabas de hacer mucho daño —lloró sobre su brazo izquierdo fingidamente.

—Más daño le haré yo como no aprenda a controlarse. Depende de ti que viva.

—Si… si…. Entendido.

—No deseo que alguien así proteja al Rey. Alguien que no tiene nada que proteger es alguien débil.

—¿Acaso te importa quién proteja al Rey? Mientras lo hagan bien, no hay problema.

—Que sean personas de fiar me importa. No permitiré que alguien como el novato, en un arrebato de ira, llegue a herir al Rey.

—Descuida, nunca pasará. Confío en él – repuso serio.

—Muy bien, estará en período de prueba. Tiene un mes para hacerme cambiar de opinión. De otra manera, le mataré.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan dura? —se rascó la cabeza. Ella se quedó en silencio pero, al rato, altiva, respondió.

—Desde que comprendí que los hombres eran unos blandos —se burló.

—Ciertamente… —él sabía las razones que habían llevado a la doncella a pensar así, por lo que tenía motivos de sobra y no podía negárselo—. ¿Saldrás de caza?

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó con gesto impenetrable.

—Sé poco, pero lo suficiente como para notar una disminución de los ataques de Hollows a los pueblos circundantes. No deberías ir sola. Aún en tu posición.

—Sólo… Sólo comprobaba cosas —dicho esto, ella subió sobre la barandilla y con gran pericia, mantuvo el equilibrio. Ella seguía observando la cálida puesta de sol de frente, como si la altura no le preocupase. Hyosube admiró la estampa de la joven a contraluz.

—Él cree que eres una sirvienta —comentó.

—Y yo que él es un novato. Pero tarde o temprano, alguno descubrirá la verdad. Y espero ser yo y espero llevarme una sorpresa, para variar… —finalizó con voz quebrada.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta con una habilidad asombrosa y le miró. Una sonrisa fue suficiente para transmitirle lo mucho que ansiaba equivocarse con Yamamoto, pero nunca lo admitiría.

Con los últimos rayos de sol, ella saltó de espaldas al vacío. La noche cubrió sus huellas y para cuando el sol se marchó, ya no había ni rastro de ella. La oscuridad se la había tragado. Ahora, ella y la noche, eran una.

La luna, en la lejanía, brillaba tenue dando signos de lo que antaño sucedió y de lo que pronto sucederá. Las estrellas parecían prever lo que el sino les deparaba, pero las muy infames, preferían mantenerse en silencio.

—Yo también espero que el futuro me sorprenda —con un leve suspiro, despareció y los indicios de que hubo una reunión se esfumaron para dar lugar a una triste soledad.

· · · · · · · · · ·

El sol se había alzado hace un par de horas, a pesar del leve murmullo de las sirvientas merodeando por la Base y del entrenamiento habitual de los jóvenes, todo estaba en calma.

Yamamoto también había madrugado, pues el entrenamiento del cuerpo era imprescindible para poder llevar a cabo su cometido. No había salido el sol, cuando el ya llevaba dos sesiones de extremo esfuerzo físico. El sudor era visible y sobre todo, su mal humor.

Desde el incidente con la sirvienta, su cabeza no estaba funcionando bien. No paraba de pensar en ésa despreciable mujer. Ése carácter arrogante e insoportable.

Para ser una simple sirvienta, tiene una forma de ser muy peculiar, normalmente suelen ser unas sumisas para servir a su señor, pero ella parecía las que antes de obedecer, decidían plantar cara a su amo.

No obstante, a parte de su carisma había algo en ella que la hacía destacar. Su mirada.

Ésa mirada ocultaba tantas cosas, tantos secretos que él no podía apartar la suya. Yamamoto encontraba interesante el porqué del comportamiento de ésa mujer a la par que la odiaba. Ésos sentimientos tan contradictorios hacían mella en él y no le dejaban en paz.

Comprendía que sus pensamientos le atormentaran pero lo que no soportaba era sentir los cuchicheos de un par de sirvientas. Llevaban varios minutos observándolo desde los pasillos de la Base. Él estaba en los jardines de entrenamiento a solas y con el torso al descubierto.

Él no tardó en dedicarles una de sus famosas miradas de odio iracundo, las mujeres no dudaron en salir corriendo atemorizadas.

—Yama… - le susurró Ichibe desesperado—. ¿Qué te he dicho de molestar a las damiselas?

—¿Qué las ahuyente antes de matarlas? —contestó furioso.

—A parte – Ichibe continuó gracioso.

—¿Esperas que te conteste? —le ignoró Yamamoto.

—Yama… Sabes que intento ayudarte, si no aportas nada, te pasarán cosas malas.

—¿Cosas malas? ¿Quieres empezar a hablar como un adulto? —aulló.

—Será mejor que cambies ésa forma de ser insoportable tuya, de lo contrario, tu muerte será el precio a pagar por tu insubordinación, Capitán Yamamoto —tañó grave Hyosube. Más serio de lo normal y con una mirada gélida.

Genryusai sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al oír ésas palabras saliendo de la boca de él. Pues sabía, que cuando cambiaba de personalidad, simplemente decía lo que pensaba en realidad.

—¿Mi muerte? ¿Planeas matarme? —soltó Yamamoto.

—Yo no, pero tu manera de tratar a los demás ha llegado a oídos de la corte y posiblemente hasta el Rey. No quieras que el prescinda de tus servicios.

—Quizás deba recordarte lo que pienso de la Corte.

—Quizás alguien deba recordarte tu posición —desafió una femenina voz desde lo alto.

Ambos alzaron la mirada para encontrar a la misma sirvienta observándoles. Esta vez, sentada sobre una de las barandillas y apoyada sobre uno de los postes que los unía.

De nuevo, Yamamoto se fijó en sus ojos, que en esta ocasión eran lilas claros. Tan claros que parecían plateados, pero debía ser por la iluminación, pensó Genryusai.

—Tú otra vez…. —Yamamoto apretó los dientes.

—¿Me echabas de menos? —soltó irónicamente.

—¿Has venido a que ponga fin a tu miserable vida?

—He venido a verte —contestó y la sinceridad de sus ojos, lograron desconcertar al joven Capitán—. Quería gravar la cara del primer Capitán prescindible de la historia de Almateria.

—Es una lástima que mueras antes —contratacó.

—Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas —censuró ella.

—Es suficiente —alzó la voz Hyosube, pues aunque la escena le parecía divertida, su deber como Capitán era mantener el orden.

Ichibe logró notar que ellos dos se estaban analizando, pues se trataban de dos enemigos que aunque no se pudieran tocar, quizás hayan muerto varias veces en la cabeza de alguno.

A pesar del aire fresco que ahora soplaba, Genryusai no sentía frío alguno, pues el odio fluía por sus venas lo inundaba. No podía decir lo mismo de la mujer, que parecía un bloque de hielo, frío e inexpresable. Él notó cómo ella posaba sus ojos en toda su corpulencia y contaba las cicatrices que su torso le permitía vislumbrar. Pero nada parecía sorprenderla.

Eran heridas de guerra, trofeos que merecían la pena enseñar. Por el contrario, ella estaba impoluta. Ni una cicatriz ni ninguna dureza visible que la vida le haya podido dar. Era la típica mujer que no tenía preocupaciones ni problemas, alguien que ha tenido una vida fácil.

Y él detestaba a la gente así, gente que no se esforzaba en lo más mínimo para ganarse un lugar en la tierra, gente conformista que solo busca su propio beneficio. Y ella parecía uno de los que tanto aborrece. Superficial, arrogante, débil…

—Mucho me temo que tienes razón… —habló ella. Genryusai abrió los ojos sorprendido. Será que ella… Él ignoró ésa posibilidad, era imposible.

—¿Cómo…? – llegó a decir Yamamoto, su única respuesta fue una sonrisa. Una sonrisa espléndida pero eclipsada por la tristeza de sus ojos, pues dejaron de brillar para dar paso a un vacío absoluto.

Genryusai quiso preguntarle aquello que él sospechaba, pero fue interrumpido por la llegado de un mercenario.

—Capitán Hyosube Ichibe —el hombre se inclinó hacia él—. Se ha anunciado una reunión de todos los Capitanes —dijo mirando también a Yamamoto.

—Motivos —quiso saber el nombrado.

—Un comunicado del Rey —respondió solemne. Ichibe miró hacia la chica y Yamamoto hizo lo mismo, a los segundos. Ella levantó las cejas en señal de superioridad y victoria.

—Avisa a los otros Capitanes, nos reuniremos en el Salón Principal —ordenó Ichibe—. Al parecer, el deber nos requiere, Yamamoto.

—Que así se sea —asintió.

No importaba las diferencias entre los demás Capitanes y él, siempre que había obligaciones por delante, él no dudaba en acudir. Yamamoto era un Capitán por mérito propio, incluso el Rey lo había reconocido, otorgándole la posición de líder de División.

Se disponía a marcharse junto a Ichibe, pero su cuerpo le obligó a detenerse, a mirar por última vez a la mujer de triste mirada. Desgraciadamente, ella ya no estaba. Pero algo le decía que su espíritu le seguía por doquier. O más bien, su mirada.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que todos los Capitanes hicieran acto de presencia. La última en llegar fue la Capitana Unohana, que no parecía tener prisa alguna.

A pesar que todos los presentes habían sido nominados como tal, ninguno hablaba más de la cuenta con los demás. Podría decirse que era un grupo de asesinos desconocidos jugando a ser héroes. Tampoco mostraban interés en los demás, por lo que no tenía sentido molestarse en caerles bien.

Podría decirse que el líder de los Capitanes, era el que llevaba más tiempo en el puesto, el que había librado más batallas. Y ése alguien era Hyosube Ichibe.

De la nada, entró un hombre vestido elegantemente, con un aire de superioridad y desdén hacia nosotros. Pero era un aire diferente al de la sirvienta, pues ella no se creía superior a nadie, solo buscaba intimidar. Este hombre, en cambio, buscaba hacernos sentir como unos bárbaros asesinos sedientos de sangre.

—El Rey en persona ha escrito este comunicado para vosotros, Capitanes —habló y desató una pequeña cinta con el símbolo real, abriendo el pergamino. Carraspeó y leyó.

 _Capitanes, os agradezco que hayáis acudido a mi reclamo._

 _Pero como soberano, os debo una explicación antes de que os tome por sorpresa._

 _Dada la reciente decisión de trasladar la Familia Real a la Base de Almateria, he decidido crear una unidad de protección específica para mi familia, mi más grande legado. Y se ha propuesto realizar nuevas estructuras de protección._

 _Sé que vosotros sois nuestra única y poderosa defensa contra las criaturas que nos acechan pero los recientes ataques han disminuido nuestras fuerzas. Como consecuencia, la seguridad en Almateria se ha visto enormemente afectada._

 _Mi deseo es devolver la estabilidad y la tranquilidad a este mundo, por ello, he decretado la creación de la Guardia Real. La unidad que me representará hasta que los preparativos del traslado estén finalizados._

 _La Guardia Real será la encargada de reestablecer de nuevo el orden y la disciplina._

 _No obstante, por ahora, solo sabréis de la existencia de un integrante, pues los demás serán escogidos según su criterio y selección entre todos vosotros._

 _Con éste sujeto vendrán las demás directrices, pues ha sido instruido bajo mi tutelación. Por ende, es imperativo que se garantice su supervivencia._

 _Para finalizar, os anuncio que pronto recibiréis la visita de múltiples familias nobles, que se han visto interesadas en nuestra causa. Se agradecería que sean tratados con máximo respeto y seriedad, pues dependiendo de los acontecimientos, nos proporcionaran aliados valiosos. Sin embargo, soy consciente que la mayoría tienen una actitud poco agradable y sociable, por lo que no se tolerará ninguna falta de respeto hacia ellos. Y obviamente, no toleraré ninguna falta de respeto hacia vosotros._

 _En el momento en el que mi enviado llegue a Almateria, se volverá mi representante y vetará cualquier comportamiento agresivo y fuera de lugar._

 _Dicho esto, finalizo mi comunicado. Espero que los mismos que seáis ahora, seáis los mismos para cuando llegue. Y espero que las cosas hayan cambiado. Para bien._

Yamamoto estaba estupefacto, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían transmitido. ¿Una Guardia Real? ¿Un representante? ¿Nobles aquí?

Se trataba de demasiada información de golpe y nada de lo había leído el hombre arrogante, le agradaba. Alzó la vista para mirar el semblante de sus congéneres. Más de lo mismo, ninguno daba crédito. Antes de replicar en contra del comunicado, las enormes puertas del Salón Principal se abrieron. De entre ellas, salió la última persona que querría ver en este mundo. La última.

—Capitanes… Os presento a la Guardia Real: Kyrie.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que no haya sido muy pesado ni aburrido, pero las buenas historias empiezan con algo que, al principio, es algo muy común pero que al final, acabas echando de menos ^^  
Espero tener otro capítulo listo para finales de este mes, si Kamisama quiere XD.  
Hasta la próxima guapuras!


	4. Capítulo Tres

Haloooluuu guapuuras! ¿Qué tal todo? Ya sé, ya sé. Iré al infierno por no haber publicado en mucho tiempo, pero me resultó imposible. Dado el poco éxito que tuve en mi primer semestre en la U, debía ponerme las pilas si no quería tocar más hondo. Pero valió la pena, de verdad ^^. Quiero agradeceros la paciencia y por éllo, os dejo otro capitulito rikolino XD. Espero que os guste, si tenéis dudas, aquí estamos.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, yo sólo los utilizo como diversión y no recibo ningún tipo de retribución económica por ello. No obstante, el argumento y los personajes originales de esta historia si son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES**

 _En el que no te puedes fiar de las primeras impresiones_

* * *

 _Kyrie… Kyrie…_ Yamamoto se siguió repitiendo ése nombre internamente a la par que sus ojos examinaban la estampa de mujer que se dirigía hacia el mensajero.

Le bastaron unos segundos para asociar ése nombre a la persona que ahora mismo les observaba con ojos llenos de determinación y seguridad. Le costaron otros muchos para relacionar el aspecto de la mujer con el de la sirvienta y, finalmente, finalmente, entendió lo que pasaba.

—… la única integrante de la Guardia Real y qui… —habló ella, pero no podía escucharla y en cuanto Yamamoto ató cabos, no pudo evitar interrumpirla.

—¡Eres la sirvien….! – calló Genryusai, mejor dicho, le hicieron callar. Hyosube tenía apretado un fino abanico cerrado contra su mejilla con un gesto agrio.

—Silencio —susurró levemente. Genryusai notó ése deje de furia en su voz. Ahora mismo estaba frente a un Hyosube iracundo y el resto de los Capitanes de la División. Sin obviar a la mujer, cuya mirada era más afilada que un cuchillo.

—Cómo iba diciendo, soy la única integrante de la Guardia Real, mi nombre es Kyrie —ante la presentación de la joven, el resto de Capitanes se limitó a quedarse en silencio—. Mi trabajo aquí es restablecer el valor de las Divisiones y, para ello, voy a llevar a cabo una serie de cambios.

Hubo un murmullo entre los presentes, la mayoría no se había tomado bien que una desconocida viniera a dar órdenes. El único que parecía afín a ella era Hyosube, quién no dudó en silenciar esas voces.

—¿Qué clase de cambios? —habló por primera vez Unohana. A parte de Hyosube, era la única que mostraba algún tipo de interés por la recién llegada.

—Los planes que tengo en mente son demasiado complicados a corto plazo, por ende, empezaré con los más sencillos – la joven caminó recorriéndonos a todos con la mirada, aunque Yamamoto notó que en él tardó más en apartar de la vista – Todos estamos en el mismo equipo, todos tenemos los mismos objetivos… Las razones que nos impulsan a cada uno de nosotros son distintas; unos por venganza, otros por deber, otros sencillamente por el placer de matar…

Genryusai pudo observar como una sonrisa asomaba en el rostro de Unohana, al parecer había dado en el clavo, así como con el resto de presentes.

—No obstante, no voy a aceptar a gente que esté por resignación – se detuvo y nos observó—. No os prometo riquezas, no os prometo la gloria ni mucho menos engañar a la muerte, pero lo que sí puedo garantizaros es que, a los que decidáis quedaros, os prometo una vida plena, una que valga la pena recordar. Lo que sí puedo ofreceros es una noble causa y un motivo para vivir – concluyó la guardia real. En el recinto, el silencio hizo acto de presencia.

Yamamoto admitió que la sirvienta tenía un don para el habla, pues incluso él se había quedado embelesado por sus promesas. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, los que antes se mostraban inseguros por la aparecida, ahora demostraban una fuerte determinación. Por primera vez, alguien había sido capaz de llamar la atención de todos y cada uno de los Capitanes.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue la mirada de Hyosube. Fuera de la lascivia, su mirada denotaba un gran placer por lo prometido, casi parecía que podía saborear la recompensa. Y sus ojos, fijos en la mujer, esperaban ansiosos que los de ella se posaran en él, que fue justo lo que pasó.

—Acepto el trato – añadió el aludido. Los ojos de la mujer reflejaban un: ¿Cómo no?

—Será un placer trabajar con usted, Capitán Hyosube Ichibe —continuó su actuación, al parecer, iban a tratarse como desconocidos ante todos, par de mentirosos.

—Vuestras palabras son tentadoras —profirió Unohana, una cuya mirada afilada había empezado a ablandarse. Yamamoto no había entablado conversación directa con ella nunca, pues era una mujer inaccesible. La mayoría de los aprendices la temían por lo que era capaz de hacer y por lo que fue tiempo atrás.

Lo que sí sabía sobre ella era que sangre noble corría por sus venas, pero no estaba seguro de si había sangre dentro de ella.

—¿Pero? —tanteó la joven.

—Pero no pienso permitir que una necia venga a decirme lo que debo hacer —puntuó. Su sonrisa dulce se apagó y dio lugar a una lúgubre.

—¿Una necia? —la sirvienta rio— ¿Qué le lleva a pensar eso?

—¿Crees que obedeceré a alguien que no emite aura alguna? Puedo olerte, jovencita. No eres mucho más noble que las ratas que viven aquí. ¿Piensas que, por ser una enviada del Rey, debemos inclinarnos ante ti y cumplir tus deseos?

—No, por supuesto —volvió a reír—. Solo verdaderos guerreros serían capaces de cumplir con mis expectativas. Solo los verdaderos guardianes del Rey entienden cuál es su posición.

—Pues entiende esto —fue lo último que dijo. En una décima de segundo, blandió su espada y fue hacia ella. Yamamoto se movió para ayudarla, pues Unohana era letal, con una mente fría y calculadora. No se libraría de ella fácilmente.

Sin embargo, Ichibe le detuvo. "¿Acaso es estúpido?" Pensó Genryusai. La sirvienta iba a morir si no hacían nada. Pero en los ojos del Capitán había un destello de curiosidad, una mórbida curiosidad por lo que iba a pasar. No tenía intención de detener a Unohana o de salvar a la guardiana.

Cuando volvío a centrarme, una serie de susurros y de exclamaciones tomaron lugar. Al girarse, Yamamoto sintió, en carne propia, el miedo. Pero, sobre todo, fascinación.

Unohana era veloz, pero la guardiana lo debió de ser más. Pues en ése preciso instante, la única que quedaba en pie, era ella. Su semblante, sus ojos, todo era inexpresivo. Lo que no se podía ignorar era la impresionante aura que emergía de ella. Tan poderosa que algunos de los presentes cayeron de la terrible presión que había en el ambiente.

En el suelo, una debilitada Unohana trataba de incorporarse. Yamamoto notó cómo pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de ella y puso los ojos como platos. La guardiana había derrotado a la guerrera más sanguinaria sin siquiera moverse del sitio.

—Capitana Unohana…. —empezó a hablar la guardiana—. Te he admirado desde que supe de tu existencia —la nombrada la miró de reojo—; No todos los días se encuentran mujeres tan exquisitas, mujeres que no se amilanan ante nada ni nadie. Es usted una persona extraordinaria, sí, pero también inconsciente —explicó—. Ha ido de frente hacia una guardiana entrenada por el mismísimo Rey de Almateria, una guardiana cuyos poderes desconoce, solo porque no ha sido capaz de oler mi aura —se arrodilló junto a ella—: El dominio que tiene de sus sentidos es impresionante, no cabe duda, pero nosotros nos caracterizamos también por ser seres racionales. Debió pensar… Debió pensar antes que si alguien de alto cargo no huele a nada es porque no quiere ser olido —Unohana abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Éste es uno de los cambios sobre los que preguntó. ¿Satisfecha?

Todos en la sala estaban pálidos. Sus ojos tan abiertos que corrían el riesgo de caerse. Cada uno de ellos era consciente de lo que todo aquello significaba. No eran tontos. Habían presenciado un acontecimiento incomparable. Si todo lo que sus ojos les mostraban era cierto, estaban delante de un poder que equilibraría la lucha contra los Hollows.

—Kanade —llamó la guardiana. En unos segundos, apareció la otra sirvienta que había presenciado la lucha contra Yamamoto—. Llévatela, necesita reposo y curas.

—Sí, Guardiana –respondió. A pesar, de la poca cooperación por parte de Unohana, consiguió levantarla y avanzar diversos pasos. Se detuvieron.

—Acepto el trato —afirmó la Capitana con una sonrisa macabra, parecía tan satisfecha de que haya alguien que pudiera hacerle frente que no dudaba en hacerlo público.

—Yamamoto también acepta —añadió Ichibe dándole un fuerte manotazo y abrazándolo amistosamente.

—¡No hables por mí! ¿Quién te ha dicho que aceptaré? —le reprendió furioso.

—¿Eso que siento es miedo, Yamamoto? —se jactó la insoportable.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —ella se limitó a alzar una ceja provocativamente que le alteró aún más—. Yo no te le temo a nada. Y ninguno de tus truquitos me impresiona.

—Ya veo —sonó resignada, más bien decepcionada. Lo supo cuando sus ojos se alejaron de los suyos y miraron al resto de presentes.

—¡Pero ni se te ocurra pensar que eres bienvenida! ¡No me fío de ti! ¡Así que te estaré vigilando! —gritó Genryusai. Hecho que provocó una sorpresa en la mirada de ella.

—Mira que te gusta complicar las cosas… —añadió Ichibe a carcajada limpia—. Solo te bastaba decir "Sí".

—¡Vete a la mierda! —en lugar de enfadarlo, solo consiguió que riera más alto.

No fue el único que reía al parecer. Muchos de sus compañeros empezaron a sonreír, de alguna manera, este numerito sirvió para reducir la tensión del ambiente. Yamamoto estaba asombrado, era la primera vez que todos reían por algo. Generalmente, todo solía ser muy sobrio y serio, nada agradable para su opinión, pero ahora…

—Cuenta con nosotros, Guardiana —acordaron todo el grupo restante.

—Bien, espero lo mejor de vosotros —todos menos Genryusai asintieron, él no estaba nada conforme con lo sucedido. Ayer solo era una vulgar desconocida, mejor dicho, una sirvienta con fecha de caducidad, pues iba a matarla. Ahora es su superior, alguien que se autodenominado líder suyo sin preguntárselo siquiera—. Ichibe —se enderezó—. Tengo entendido que usted es considerado el Capitán General.

—Eh… Bueno… Se podría decir que sí —se rascó la cabeza en gesto indiferente.

—¿Los demás estáis de acuerdo con ello? – preguntó al grupo.

—Así es —respondió uno.

—No podría ser otro, Guardiana. Él lleva aquí más tiempo que todos nosotros juntos y sabemos cuán poderoso es —añadió el otro.

El aludido se sonrojó un poco a lo que la mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tienes algo que añadir, Bakamoto? —preguntó dirigida al único que aún seguía gruñendo. El susodicho tardó en captar el doble sentido del nombre, pero cuando lo hizo, se enfureció.

—¿Cómo diablos me has llamado? —alzó la voz, no le gustaba nada que una chiquilla fuera tan irrespetuosa con él.

—Un nombre a tu altura, ¿no crees? —se burló. Acto seguido, los demás rieron a carcajada limpia. Algunos se secaban una lagrimilla de la risa que se estaban echando. Pronto, se le acercaron y le palmearon en la espalda cordialmente. Yamamoto no lo aceptaba ni lo haría, pero todos estaban tan contentos que, por el momento, no daría mucha más guerra.

—¡Maldita seas! ¡Te mataré! —aulló el nombrado.

—Vamos vamos, Bakamoto… —dijo uno.

—¡No me llames así te digo! —respondió.

—No te alteres, hombre… —añadió otro entre risas.

—Dejando de lado la enorme coincidencia que hay… —comenzó a decir ella.

—¡Que pares, desgraciada! —soltó.

—Independientemente, ¿qué opinas tú? —quiso saber esta vez seria. Su mirada se clavó en el como una daga. Por unos segundos, él sentía que ella le observaba a él y solo a él, como si no hubiera nadie más en el recinto. Hecho que le alteró.

—Ichibe… —los ojos del nombrado comenzaron a brillar —Ichibe es un maldito infantil, inconsciente que no baja de su nube… —Yamamoto sentía que cada palabra que usaba para describirle, se clavaba en Ichibe con una flecha, dramatizándolo todo—. Pero si le tengo que confiar mi vida a alguien, sin duda, sería él. Si alguien merece ser llamado Capitán General, es él —concluyó.

Ni él mismo se podía creer las palabras que había pronunciado, ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de haber dicho lo que dijo. No fue el único sorprendido, la mujer… La mujer estaba anonadada, sus pupilas antaño oscuras, ahora se mostraban claros, brillantes. No obstante, eso solo duró segundos, porque volvieron a oscurecerse.

—¡Yamaaaaa! – chilló el aludido con lágrimas en los ojos—. Nunca creí vivir lo suficiente para oír ésas palabras saliendo de tu boca… Aunque te podrías haber ahorrado las anteriores… —dijo llorando de la emoción.

—¡Cállate! O no vivirás lo suficiente para disfrutarlo —amenazó.

—¡Eres muy malo, Yamaa! —continuó con el teatro.

—Silencio —solo le bastó decir una palabra, ni siquiera tuvo que alzar la voz para que todo se quedara en silencio. El primero que obedeció fue Ichibe, raramente—. Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo, voy a deciros cómo van a ser las cosas a partir de ahora —asintieron—. Mañana, a primera hora, vendrá un modista —explicó.

—¿Un modista? —preguntó uno.

—Un modista —caminó pensativa—. A partir de ahora, todos actuaremos como un grupo, con los mismos objetivos. No tengo nada en contra de vuestros ropajes, pero sinceramente, si os llegara a ver por la calle, pareceríais bandidos o asesinos a suelo, más bien.

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros, desgraciadamente, así era. No había ninguna ley que nos obligara a ir decentes, ni mucho menos a vestir igual. Así que cada uno vestía como se le antojaba y todos dejábamos mucho que desear.

—Por eso mismo, mañana, vendrá un sastre y os tomará las medidas. Si estamos en el mismo bando, debemos parecerlo y, si Dios quiere, dentro de poco comenzaremos a comportarnos como tal —sentenció, dicho comentario volvió a sacar sonrisas entre el grupo.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo será la nueva vestimenta? —requirió Ichibe.

—El _haneri_ será blanco, el resto del uniforme será negro —sonrió—. Oculta mejor la sangre. En adición, los Capitanes contaran con un _haori_ también blanco, distinción de mayor rango. No obstante, podéis adaptar su estilo como os convenga, si tenéis alguna sugerencia, comentádsela al sastre.

—Uniformes negros… No está mal, estaremos decentes —añadió Ichibe contento.

—Pero no servirá de nada si no os comportáis como tal —contestó la mujer. El colectivo rio, el Capitán ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían reído ya.

—Nos comportaremos, Guardiana —contestó otro Capitán.

—Eso espero —caminó observando las instalaciones con cuidado y cuando llegó a un ventanal que dejaba ver la base casi en su totalidad se detuvo—. No sé cómo habéis podido sobrevivir aquí… Todo está sucio, en mal estado y no hay signos de querer solucionar eso… —lanzó una mirada fría a Hyosube.

—Esto… No es lo que parece. Solo que… —no tenía ningún argumento que ella creyera, así que se limitó a rascarse la cabeza y decir— ¿Lo siento?

La Guardiana suspiró cansada, se notaba cuán agotada estaba, pues traía unas ojeras y unas bolsas notables.

—No pienso permitir que el Rey pise este lugar hasta que no esté en perfectas condiciones, así que… Desde ya mismo, os pondréis a limpiar.

Una ola de resignación invadió la sala.

—Basta, vosotros os lo habéis buscado… —volvió a suspirar—. Aunque no es suficiente con limpiar… Estas estructuras son tan viejas que, si se me ocurre saltar, acabo en el suelo —los demás coincidieron—. No más hay remedio… Debemos plantearnos hacer grandes remodelaciones.

—¿Eres consciente de cuánto tardaremos en renovar toda la base? —cuestionó Ichibe—. ¿Y también cuánto dinero tendríamos que invertir? No somos nobles —ella sopesó sus palabras y miró al Enviado, que aún seguía ahí, en un rincón.

—Enviado —el nombrado se enderezó y mostró respeto—. Necesito que informes al Rey de esto, necesitamos obreros, hay mucho trabajo por hacer y muy poco tiempo. Si quiere llegar a la Base según lo acordado, necesitaremos mucha ayuda.

—Así se hará, Guardiana —el responsable, se acomodó los ropajes y salió de la sala no sin antes hacer una reverencia a la sirvienta.

—Esto debería bastar… —colocó su pequeña mano sobre sus labios en gesto de pensamiento—. Por el momento —nos miró—. Supongo que sois conscientes de que el Rey ha previsto varias visitas nobles a la Base —asentimos—. Espero que tengamos algo avanzado para cuando se dignen a venir.

—Nos pondremos con las reformas de inmediato —aseguró Hyosube—. Pero nuestros hombres son limitados, dado que la mayoría están de guar…

—Llámalos, haz que vengan —ordenó—. Quiero a todos los hombres trabajando en las remodelaciones.

—Pero… —Ichibe no estaba demasiado convencido, llamar a todos los vigilantes significaría dejar la base desprotegida, algo que no iba a permitir—. Ellos se encargan de dar la alarma si hay enemigos cerca. Me niego a que los Hollows nos ataquen.

—Me encargaré yo —sentenció la Guardiana. Habrá sido el viento, pero sus cabellos empezaron a moverse, dándole un toque místico, casi divino.

—Dudo que una mujer sola pueda detener a tal cantidad de Hollows —replicó Genryusai.

—Prueba a ver —ante el desafío sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y Yamamoto sintió cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina con tan solo verla.

—Solo vería a una mujer indefensa pidiendo auxilio —se burló el Capitán.

—O a un hombre despojado de su virilidad —amenazó ella. Tenía agallas.

—Calma calma, Bakamoto solo está preocupado por ti —argumentó Hyosube.

—¿Y cuándo he dicho yo eso? —ella se mostraba impasible.

—Lo dice tu actitud —se burló el muy imbécil.

—Solo me niego a que ella se quede con toda la diversión —contraatacó Genryusai.

—Entiendo, entonces, ve con ella —sugirió.

—¿¡Qué!? —respondimos a la vez. Ella carraspeó y recobró la compostura.

—¿Qué pasa? Podéis competir para ver quién caza más Hollows —Se quedó callada unos segundos.

—Me parece bien, acompáñame —ordenó la guardiana.

—¡Ni hablar! No quiero que me vean contigo —se defendió.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder, Bakamoto? —le retó.

—¿Perder? Te arrepentirás de haber dicho éso, maldita. ¡Vámonos! —dijo y se dirigió a la salida como alma que lleva al diablo. Ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Estos jóvenes… —finalizó Ichibe. Comentario que despertó una sonrisa de complicidad en todos.

Yamamoto no se dio cuenta del lío en el que se había metido hasta que pasaron varios minutos desde que salieron. Se había dejado llevar por la ira de nuevo y había aceptado sin pensar el reto de la Guardiana.

Ahora corrían a la par, uno al lado del otro sin mediar palabra, pues no había temas de conversación posibles entre ellos.

Para ser sinceros, ni Yamamoto ni la Guardiana tuvieron una buena impresión del otro al principio. Más que nada porque lo primero que hicieron fue luchar.

Por un instante, el Capitán dejó de lado el enorme odio que sentía por ella y la observó atentamente. Habían corrido un largo trecho, durante varios minutos y ella seguía impecable. Ni una gota de sudor.

No obstante, sus ojeras le indicaban que no dormía o descansaba bien, quizás habrá estado muy ocupada con sus obligaciones de la Guardia Real. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía teniendo buena cara, y por buena cara, se refería al hecho de la belleza.

Por primera vez, se fijó en su cabello, largo y liso desde la raíz, pero a medida que bajaba, se formaban ligeros tirabuzones. Muy sutiles. Otra cosa que también le llamó la atención es su color de cabello. El color violeta no era muy común de ver, pero que encima tenga las puntas más claras, le impresionó mucho.

Para cosas impresionantes, su tamaño. Era muy menuda, él le sacaba dos cabezas y era de contextura delgada. No podía entender entonces, de dónde había podido sacar fuerzas necesarias para resistir sus ataques.

—Si sigues mirándome así, me harás un agujero —comentó. Yamamoto salió de su ensimismamiento y miró al frente.

—¿Quién te miraría? —contraatacó. Ella calló, cosa que le preocupó. Esperaba que le atacara con algo, pero nada. Las mujeres son tan extrañas.

Pasaron los segundos y el silencio reinaba entre ellos, afortunadamente, llegaron a una buena zona de caza.

—Bien, empecemos el reto —empezó ella, cosa que él agradeció—. Las reglas son fáciles: matar Hollows y recordar el número de presas al final de una hora.

—Perfecto —dicho esto, Yamamoto salió en una dirección bajo la atenta mirada de la Guardiana.

El Capitán olió sangre viniendo del noroeste y no dudó en seguir el rastro. Para su satisfacción, había un buen puñado de Hollows alimentándose de una pobre familia desafortunada.

Genryusai no era un hombre de tácticas, él atacaba de frente, justo como Unohana y éso hizo.

Las bestias no se esperaban el ataque sorpresa y algunas no vivieron lo suficiente como para reaccionar. Visto desde lejos, se podría apreciar cómo una bestia destrozaba a otras bestias, porque durante la lucha, Yamamoto perdía la humanidad, se comportaba como las criaturas que el destruía.

Insatisfecho, siguió el rastro de más núcleos de Hollows. Uno a uno, los iba desfigurando, descuartizando, desmontándolos… Él disfrutaba hacerlo, una sonrisa macabra no tardó en aparecer en su rostro. Sí… A él le gustaba matar y le gustaba poder hacerlo a su manera.

Genryusai no fue así en un principio. A él lo hicieron así. Precisamente, fueron criaturas de ésta raza quienes lo cambiaron, para mal. Nacido en una familia pobre, no le quedaba más remedio que buscarse la manera de sobrevivir, incluso si eso significaba robar o matar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, porque no se había tomado la molestia de cronometrarlo, ni tampoco de contar a las víctimas. Él solo mataba y mataba, no había nadie que se lo impidiera.

Al final de su propia cacería, acabó empapado en sangre, no había parte de él que no estuviera manchado de la sangre enemiga y eso, le encantaba. Los cuervos hacían acto de presencia y chillaban a la carnicería que se extendía ante ellos.

A desgana, decidió parar y regresar junto a la Guardiana. Seguro que debe de estar furiosa, pensó. También pensó en cómo le gustaría enfurecerla de verdad, le gustaría verla perdiendo los estribos, dejando de lado ése control del que tanto alardea. Rio.

Durante unos segundos, se dedicó a correr de vuelta al lugar acordado. No obstante, sus sentidos se agudizaron. Algo estaba pasando y no le gustaba nada. Aceleró el paso, pero casi se le detiene el corazón al ver a la doncella cubierta de sangre, desgraciadamente, no de sangre enemiga.

Yamamoto entró en cólera cuando, ella le miró tan débil, tan desprotegida… Algo dentro de él creció y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre las criaturas que se disponían a dar el golpe de gracia a la mujer.

No sabía de dónde había sacado la energía suficiente para seguir combatiendo, pues la cacería había tomado gran parte de ella, pero tenía un motivo para continuar en pie. Kyrie.

Era gracioso, se trataba de la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y puede que la última si no conseguía librarse de los Hollows. Así que, por primera vez, pensó.

—Voy a atraer a los Hollows y los llevaré lejos, tú vuelve a la Base y da la alarma —ordenó.

—Pero tú… - la joven no tenía fuerzas para aguantar mucho más.

—¡Vete! ¡Vuelve a la Base! ¡Yo te protegeré! —los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos. Dicho ésto, Yamamoto empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

No estaba del todo seguro cuánto tiempo aguantaría, pero le daría el suficiente a la mujer para que llegue al cuartel.

Habrían pasado segundos, pero para el Capitán fueron largos minutos, había conseguido librarse de una gran cantidad de ellos, pero venían más. ¿De dónde habían salido éstas bestias? ¿Y por qué no las había sentido antes? Si lo hubiese hecho, Kyrie no habría sido herida de esta forma…

Una profunda herida le sacó de sus pensamientos, una herida que le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Durante unos instantes, todo se volvió calma. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que había sido herido. Ante ello, Genryusai soltó una mórbida carcajada; se levantó con más fuerza y se centró en eliminar a esa basura.

Desgraciadamente, la suerte no estaba de su favor, había sido herido demasiadas veces, estaba muy debilitado y no podría continuar más. Pero el aún pretendía seguir aplastando cabezas.

—¿Por qué sigues luchando, humano? —preguntó un Hollow.

—¿Qué por qué, bestia inmunda? —se rio—. Dudo que puedas comprenderlo.

—¿Sigues pensando que podrás ganar? ¿Aun en tu estado? Vas a morir —dijo otro.

—Sí… Es probable… Pero al menos, he podido salvar una vida… —añadió Genryusai. Su vista se estaba nublando.

—¿Salvar una vida, dices? ¿Te refieres a la mujer? —la criatura soltó una carcajada diabólica – Mucho me temo que no es así.

—¿Qué… quieres decir? —preguntó sacando fuerzas de dónde no las tenía.

—Mira bien, humano… —la bestia volvió a burlarse.

Yamamoto reunió fuerzas de flaqueza y fijó su mirada. Al fondo, se hallaba Kyrie, gravemente herida y con la respiración entrecortada. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Tenía que volver a la Base.

—Mira cómo destrozamos la vida que creías haber salvado —sentenció el Hollow y acto seguido, todos se abalanzaron sobre ella. Yamamoto profirió maldiciones e intentó incorporarse, pero no llegaría a tiempo. Se maldijo.

—¡Kyrie! – aulló.

No obstante, no pudo ver qué pasó, pues una cegadora luz llenó el oscuro cielo. Se trataba de una luz cálida, pacífica y tranquilizadora. Quiso ver qué era, pero el cansancio pudo con él. Se sumió en un profundo sueño.

En la mente del Capitán, todo se mezclaba: recuerdos, pesadillas, deseos… Recuerdos de su pasado, pesadillas que le quitaban el sueño y deseos que le alentaban a seguir adelante. Uno de ésos deseos era que, al despertar, Kyrie siguiera viva, pero tarde o temprano, hay que asumir la realidad. Abrió los ojos.

Aún seguía oscuro, pero aún en la oscuridad, pudo distinguir dos luces violetas. ¿Luces violetas? Pensó. Enfocó de nuevo, pero esta vez ésas luces se aclararon hasta ser liliáceas. Solo había algo que era capaz de hacer éso. Más bien… Alguien.

Era ella, Kyrie, seguía viva y le observaba solo a él. Le extraño encontrándose aliviado y feliz porque ella sobreviviera, pero había algo que no cuadraba. ¿Por qué no estaba herida?

—Kyrie… - susurró él.

—Shshshshshsh, no hables —le contestó ella acunándole entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué…? —tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, pero no podía.

—Duerme, héroe mío —con su dulce voz, sentí cómo posaba sus labios sobre su frente y sin poderlo predecir, cayó dormido. Por primera vez en su vida, no tuvo pesadillas.

* * *

¡Bieen! ¡Hasta aquí el capitulín! Soy consciente de que no hay acción, ni vísceras ni nada harcore, peeero paciencia, que pronto llega lo bueno. Recordad, la paciencia es una virtud XD.

Espero tener un capítulo pronto, así que esperadlo con ganitas de las buenas ^^

¡Hasta más ver amoooores!


End file.
